


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency

by DesertScribe



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a ficlet written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.Prompt: “She’s a rainbow.”





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency

"Wow," Tina breathed, watching The Beast sniff and taste her way around the Bergsberg Sheriff's Department headquarters, "she's a rainbow."

"Yeah, she's great," Amanda, who was used to the multicolored Wendimoor escapee's antics and was instead getting her entertainment from watching Tina's reactions, said fondly.

Just then, The Beast found the plate of Fruity Pebbles marshmallow treats which Hobbes had left on Tina's desk, licked one, and held the whole plate above her head with a triumphant shout of, "Munchies!!!," causing Tina and Amanda to look at each other and announce in perfect unison, "And I like how she thinks."


End file.
